


why is orange juice yellow?

by cutiedynamite



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, soft gfs being soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23092147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutiedynamite/pseuds/cutiedynamite
Summary: "Why is orange juice yellow?""It's not.""Why does hot water freeze faster than cold water?""I thought that was a myth.""Why do you love me?"or, Wendy asks a lot of questions, and Sooyoung loves that about her
Relationships: Park Sooyoung | Joy/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 150





	why is orange juice yellow?

**Author's Note:**

> a soft little wenjoy one-shot because they're so precious

Sometimes, Sooyoung thinks the wheels in Wendy’s head must be turning twice as fast as they do for most people. Maybe there’s a tiny hamster in her head, just as cute as she is, constantly running in its little hamster wheel, while most people have lazy little hamsters that like to take naps. 

It’s not that other people aren’t smart -- though Sooyoung doesn’t think they’re quite as smart as Wendy -- it’s just that most people don’t seem to think as much. Wendy’s mind, Sooyoung has noticed, is always working overtime, always thinking new ideas. Even when she seems to be zoning out, she’s usually deep in thoughts. She’s so inquisitive, and while it used to be something that Sooyoung didn’t understand, that even annoyed her at first, it’s now one of Wendy’s traits she finds most endearing. Wendy is smart, Wendy is good, and Wendy is always trying to learn more with thoughts of  _ how _ and  _ why _ . Sooyoung has learned over time that it’s just one more thing to love about her.

“Why is orange juice yellow?” Wendy asks late one night, as she climbs into bed next to Sooyoung and curls up against her side. 

Sooyoung, who had been slowly falling into slumber before the sound of her girlfriend opening up the bedroom door made her decide to fight off sleep a bit longer, frowns in confusion. She tries to conjure up a mental image of an American-style breakfast, and try as she might, she can’t visualize the orange juice any color other than orange. “It’s… not?” she tries, throwing an arm around Wendy’s waist and pulling the small woman closer in a protective embrace. 

“It is,” Wendy argues, and while Sooyoung can’t visualize yellow orange juice, she has no problem visualizing the pout she knows is on Wendy’s lips, that familiar pout the small blonde makes when she’s confused by one of the questions she herself brought up.

“It’s not… It’s orange. Lemon juice is yellow.”

“But orange juice is yellow too. Like, a darker yellow.”

“That’s called orange.”

“No,” Wendy sighs, abandoning her pillow to instead rest her head on Sooyoung’s shoulder, nose almost nuzzling her neck. “Oranges are orange. Orange juice is super yellow compared to that.”

Sooyoung smiles, finding it harder and harder to fight off sleep, despite Wendy’s adorable dilemma. She can’t help it at 2 am. “Do you know how we can find out the answer for sure?”

Wendy pulls away just a bit, to meet Sooyoung’s eyes despite the darkness of the room. “How?”

“If you make me breakfast in bed tomorrow morning,” is Sooyoung’s lazy answer, accompanied with a soft kiss to Wendy’s forehead. “Now sleep, baby. It’s late and you’ll need your energy to cook for me in the morning.”

Wendy scoffs, moving back closer until her nose is tickling the sensitive skin of Sooyoung’s neck. “I’m telling you it’s yellow,” she mumbles, and curls up into Sooyoung a bit more, like they’re so used to by now. “Night, Soo. I love you.”

“Love you too…” Sooyoung replies slowly, voice heavy as sleep takes over, pulling her toward the world of dreams.

Wendy is still in deep slumber when Sooyoung wakes up that morning, of course she is. Wendy’s mind might seem to work overtime sometimes, but she makes up for it by sleeping like a rock, sometimes waking up hours after Sooyoung, even when they go to bed at the same time. Sooyoung can’t really say she minds, though. Not when it means she can spend her early mornings watching her very own sleeping beauty. 

When Wendy finally wakes up, a good hour after Sooyoung, she apologizes for not waking up in time to make the breakfast in bed Sooyoung demanded.    


“Don’t be silly, we can make it together,” Sooyoung chuckles, pulling her girlfriend out of bed.

After much back and forth, they agree that the orange juice is light orange, but not quite yellow.

-

Wendy sometimes gets fascinated by the most unexpected things, without any warning. 

“How did he do that?” Sooyoung hears Wendy question just as she feels a tug on her arm, making her stop in her tracks.

She turns to find her girlfriend curiously watching one of the entertainers lining up the street. A magician, Sooyoung realizes when the man in question makes a coin appear from behind a young girl’s ear. 

“Do what?” she asks with amusement, letting go of Wendy’s hand to instead move closer, wrapping herself around her girlfriend’s small frame in a backhug. 

“He made a coin disappear from one hand into the other,” Wendy explains, her eyes fixated on the magician’s hands.

“He probably had two coins in his sleeve or something. That’s what magicians do.”

“But I was watching, he didn’t reach into his sleeve.”

“Then maybe it’s actual magic,” Sooyoung laughs, letting Wendy watch for a minute longer before pulling her away. “Come on, we have to meet Joohyun for lunch, she’ll be mad if we’re late again.”

Wendy follows, making a comment about Sooyoung being the reason they’re usually late. She’s not wrong, but Sooyoung still chuckles that she’ll be able to blame it on Wendy this time.

When they get home that night, Wendy opens her laptop and jumps in satisfaction reading google results that tell her how the magician pulled off his trick. She tries for a bit to master the trick, but gives up before long, citing her hands being more suited for playing instruments than doing magic tricks as the reason.

-

Sooyoung sometimes really wonders where Wendy’s questions come from.

“Why are penguins the only birds that can’t fly?”

Sooyoung looks at Wendy, whose questioning expression is especially beautiful illuminated by the candles sitting on the table. 

“Why are you thinking about penguins during our anniversary dinner?”

“Your suit made me think about it?”

“You think I look like a penguin?” Sooyoung teases.

“I didn’t say that! I think you look handsome.”

“Then why are you thinking about penguins instead of how handsome I am?”

“Can’t I think about both? You always say my mind runs overtime compared to everyone else. That means I think twice as much, right?”

“You could think twice as much about how handsome I am.”

“I will,” Wendy smiles that smug smile of hers. “Once I’m done thinking about you looking like a penguin.”

“Well in that case, we can spend the evening watching  _ March of the Penguins  _ instead of me  _ showing _ you just how handsome and sexy I am.”

Wendy’s eyes widen, and she becomes overly serious. “As much as I love documentaries, I’ll choose my sexy girlfriend.”

Sooyoung smiles with satisfaction, and takes another bite.

“Although… Maybe the documentary has the answer.”

“They’re not even the only birds that can’t fly,” Sooyoung answers.

“What?”

“They’re not. Wouldn’t you of all people know that, search king?”

Wendy frowns, and goes to reach for her phone across the table before Sooyoung gently slaps her arm. 

“Hands off your phone, baby. Heads off the penguins. You can find the answer tomorrow. Right now you’re all mine. Wouldn’t want me to have to punish you, right?”

Wendy gulps, eyes darkening. “No ma’am.”

Wendy doesn’t mention penguins again.

-

There are times when Wendy overthinks things just a bit. Sooyoung knows that she can’t help it, that her inquisitive mind will sometimes try to find an answer where there isn’t one.

They’re about an hour into the movie when Sooyoung notices Wendy’s focused frown. Her eyes are fixed on the television screen, but Sooyoung can easily tell that she’s not paying attention to the characters’ adventures, her mind somewhere else entirely. 

“Earth to Seungwan,” Sooyoung whispers, head tilting just enough to get a better view of Wendy.

“Hm?” Wendy hums quietly, blinking a few times as she turns toward Sooyoung.

“What’s on your mind, space cadet?”

Wendy answers with a giggle. “Space cadet, that’s a new one.”

“It’s fitting, what with you having your head in the clouds all the time.”

Wendy purses her lips, thinks for a moment and nods, accepting Sooyoung’s new pet name without protest. “The time travel in this movie makes no sense,” she explains, huffing in frustration. “How could they not recognize their son in the future?”

Sooyoung smiles that smile reserved for Wendy only. “It’s a movie, baby. I don’t think they were too worried about that kind of plot detail.”

“They should,” Wendy pouts, turning her eyes back to the television screen. “It takes people out of the movie otherwise. Besides, isn’t this what they hire researchers for? To make it make sense?”

Sooyoung pulls Wendy closer on her lap, and closer, until their cheeks are pressed together. “Not everyone can be as good as my search king.”

-

Sooyoung might not always have the answers to Wendy’s questions, but she’ll always be more than willing to entertain her curious mind. She’ll always try, because it’s what Wendy deserves from the person she shares everything with.

“Why does hot water freeze more quickly than cold water?” Wendy asks as she fills a tray of ice cubes, preparing for the small dinner they’ll have with friends later that night.

“I thought that was a myth,” Sooyoung answers, continuing to put together the veggie platter.

“It’s not!”

“Hm. Maybe it’s the shock? From being exposed to the cold, you know?”

“Maybe,” Wendy agrees. “I tried to look it up, but I didn’t really get it. I think it would have made more sense to high school Wendy. It’s been way too long since I studied that stuff.”

Sooyoung nods and laughs. “High school Wendy sounds like she was a real nerd.”

Wendy huffs. “So was high school Sooyoung.”   


“Was not!”

“Your parents told me all about it,” Wendy argues, sticking her tongue out.

“Well, then I guess we would have been the cutest nerdy couple if we had met back then.”

-

Sometimes, Wendy simply overthinks. No questions accompany her thoughts, only worries and anxiety. Only then does Sooyoung wish Wendy’s minds could slow down a bit and let her not get so worked up over her worries. 

Sooyoung wakes to feel Wendy turning in her arms, clearly still awake. A glance at the clock tells her it’s almost 3 am, and she knows Wendy well enough to tell that she didn’t just wake up, that she never fell asleep to begin with. “Wan,” she whispers, her embrace on the girl tightening to stop her from tossing and turning some more.

“Sooyoungie? I’m sorry, I was trying not to wake-”

“It’s 3 am,” Sooyoung answers back, voice groggy with sleep. She pulls Wendy even closer, like one would hold a teddy bear. “Whatever is on your mind can wait until tomorrow.”

“I just can’t stop thinking about the interview.” Sooyoung sighs. Ah, the interview. The job interview Wendy had been anticipating for a week, and came back from feeling particularly confident. Wendy, with her tendency to think too much, is overthinking it now. “I should have talked more about my goals, and I don’t think I answered well when they asked about my professional challenges. I was too negative about it. And I don’t understand why they didn’t ask about-”

Sooyoung stops her with a kiss, morning (or middle-of-the-night breath) breath be damned. “What happened to my confident girlfriend who was so sure she would get the job just this evening?”

“She started realizing all the things she did wrong,” Wendy answers so dramatically, so cutely.

“Worrying about it now won’t do anything except make you miss out on sleep, babe. We can talk about it tomorrow morning, okay? For now, just think about how proud I am. I know you did well and if you don’t get this job, then you’ll get the next one.”   
  
Wendy nods, hiding in the crook of Sooyoung’s shoulder. 

“Love you, Soo.”

Sure enough, Wendy gets offered the job the following day.

-

Sometimes, Wendy seems so deep in thoughts that Sooyoung doesn’t want to distract her. Whatever Wendy’s mind is focused on seems too important to take her away from it.

During those times, Sooyoung likes to watch her. It’s easy, getting lost in her. Sooyoung supposes her own mind works overtime then, as she’s unable to stop all the thoughts of  _ Wendy, Wendy, Wendy _ . 

“Sooyoungie?” Wendy asks, once she’s done thinking, maybe having found the answer she was looking for.

“Seungwannie.”

“Why do you love me?” 

The corners of Sooyoung’s lips curl up, the question taking her slightly by surprise.  _ Is that what you think about when you’re so deep inside your own head? _ she wonders silently.  _ Do you think about me? _

“I just do,” she answers simply, because it feels like enough. She loves Wendy for so many reasons, yet nothing specific at all. She just loves Wendy, with everything that she is, for everything that Wendy is. It’s nothing specific, and certainly not one reason that she could point out.

And as much as Wendy is someone to question everything, every answer, sometimes, the simplest answer is all that she needs. Sooyoung thinks that it’s because she understands. Sooyoung thinks that it’s because she knew the answer before ever asking. 

“Yeah,” Wendy whispers back, with a nod and a satisfied smile. “I get that.”

Sooyoung pulls Wendy in her arms, making them both lie down on the couch.

“Hey Wendy?” Sooyoung tells her girlfriend, a question on her own on the tip of her tongue.

“Yeah?”

“Why do you love me?” 

Wendy’s face scrunches up adorably, and she giggles. Sooyoung understands, too.

**Author's Note:**

> and here it is! hopefully that was a fun little read. please let me know what you think in the comments and let me know if you'd like to see more of my writing... i haven't written in a while and i haven't been sharing my writing much, so i'd be very happy to know what people think and if i should try to write some more!
> 
> thank you very much for reading


End file.
